


Brenna Morgan and the Silver Portal

by Lorren



Category: Brenna Morgan and the Iron Key - Katie Masters, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Elves, Evil unicorn, F/M, Teleportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorren/pseuds/Lorren
Summary: When Brenna Morgan's old friend Patrick comes to visit her at NYU, they run into the Shadowhunters Jace Herondale and Clary Frey... and trouble follows in their wake.  When Clary teleports them away from a behemoth so they can go get backup, they end up in a different universe entirely.  In order to get back to their home world, the four have to team up with an elf and a human from the new world, go on a quest to fight an evil creature, and hopefully make it back safely.





	1. A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> Clary Frey and Jace Herondale belong to Cassandra Clare. Brenna Morgan and Patrick Fergus belong to Katie Masters. While many of the characters in this story belong to me and are a part of the Mirrian universe in the book I am currently writing, nothing in this story should be taken as canon to my works.

"So, how do you like New York so far?"  Brenna looked over at her friend expectantly.

"It's… big.  A lot different than Ireland."  Patrick looked up at the skyscrapers that surrounded them.  They twinkled against the night sky.

After Brenna's family left Ireland, she kept in contact with her then-boyfriend Patrick Fergus.  After trying to make it work, they both decided that a long-distance relationship really wasn't for them, but they wanted to remain friends.  When she turned eighteen, she decided that she wanted to stay in one place for a few years, at least, and attend NYU.  This was the first time that she had seen him since.

_It's hard to reconnect with old friends sometimes_ , she thought.  Even though they had continued texting while Brenna followed her family around the world, visiting places like Mumbai, Shanghai, and Phnom Penh, she felt a distance between them that hadn't been there when they departed.  Despite their shared adventure together battling evil fairies in Ireland, everything seemed different now.

Looking down the street, Brenna couldn't help but gasp as she saw two young adults about her age, both wearing what looked like black combat gear, running towards her.  The girl had fiery red hair, and the boy had light blonde hair.

Behind them was a large, monstrous figure that resembled a slug with giant teeth.  She couldn't blame the two for running away.  Her instincts were kicking in and she was going to start running as well.

Her eyes widened.  "What is that?" she asked the two teenagers who had almost reached her.

The girl with the red hair stared at her.  "You can see us?"

"Of course I can see you.  I can see that thing too."  Brenna pointed at the monster that was approaching them.

"Damn!"  After taking a quick glance behind her, the girl pulled out an oblong object out of her pocket that looked a lot like a pencil.  She drew a symbol in the air, and something like a shimmering door appeared in front of her.

The girl pushed Brenna into the door.  "Go now!" she shouted.  "You don't have much time!"

"Not without Patrick!"  Brenna looked at her friend.

"Of course."

Taking one look back at the monster, Brenna stepped through the doorway.  She felt her stomach twist in knots, and the next thing she knew, she was somewhere she had never seen before.

 

Brenna looked around.  She was in a forest that reminded her a bit of England, but it was much more rural.  Birds chirped in the air above her.  The road she was standing on was unpaved, with the occasional tuft of grass sprouting up here and there.  It looked like it was just before sunset.

Patrick appeared on the road within seconds, followed by the girl that created the door and the boy with the blonde hair.

The girl looked around, confused.  She looked at the boy with the blonde hair.  "I don't think this is Idris."

He frowned.  "It most certainly is not.  Where did you bring us?"

"Well, we're not with that -- thing -- at least."  Patrick crossed his arms over his chest.  "Who are you, and why was that monster chasing you?"

The boy smirked.  "I’m Jace.  That thing chasing us was a behemoth.  You just happened to be in the way."

"I'm Clary."  The girl smiled at them both.

After they introduced themselves, Brenna looked around.  "So, are you able to use that magic wand to get us back to New York?  Maybe somewhere where there isn't a behemoth?"

"It's a stele, and I can try."  Clary concentrated and traced a design in the air again.  Nothing happened.  She tried again and shook her head.  "Wherever we are, the rune isn't working."

"Who are you?"  A commanding voice made Brenna turn her head.  A teenage girl with brown skin and bright purple hair was staring at them.  A boy with dark blonde hair, about the same age, was standing next to her.  "Did the king send you?"

"I don't know of any king."  Brenna examined the girl more closely.  She had violet eyes, the tips of her ears were pointed, and she was wearing leather armor and carrying a sword on her hip.  Either the girl was cosplaying an elf, or they weren't in the human realms anymore.

She sensed that she was about to embark on another adventure.  Her skin prickled in anticipation.

"We're sorry, we're unsure of where we are."  Clary looked as if she was studying the pair that had seemingly snuck up on them.

The elvish girl looked over at her companion, then back at them.  "You appeared out of nowhere.  Are you elemental magicians?"

Jace wrinkled his eyes.  "You mean like warlocks?  No, we're not warlocks."

The girl shrugged.  "I don't know what warlocks are."

The boy walked closer to them.  He had a bow and a quiver of arrows strapped to his back.  Brenna guessed he probably had other weapons on him as well.  She held her breath in fear, even though the pair hadn't acted hostile towards them -- yet.  "I'm not sure if they're from around here," he noted to his companion.  "I've never seen clothes like that, even when we went to Evotna."

"I've never heard of Evotna," Clary remarked.

"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."  Not only did the elvish girl and her friend look at Brenna like she had two heads, Jace also gave her an odd look.

Clary rolled her eyes.  "Jace never really got into mundane culture."

"Mundanes?"  Patrick shook his head.  "Never mind, you can tell us later."

"I'm Lila," the elvish girl introduced herself.  "I'm the Duchess of Garia, but we're currently in Casenewa.  This is Dorlath."

"Are you can elf?" Clary asked.

Lila looked at her like she asked one of the most ridiculous questions ever.  She snorted. "Of course I'm an elf."

Jace looked at Clary and shrugged.  "Told you.  All the stories are true."

"I think we should take these to my mom.  She's a seer.  She could tell us what's going on."  Dorlath looked over at Lila, like she was the one in charge.  Maybe she was.  She did say she was a duchess.

"Come with us," Lila commanded.  From the tone of her voice, Brenna could tell that disobedience was not an option.  "We need some answers from you."


	2. The Way Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They visit the seer, who informs them that it won't be that easy to get back to their own world.

As they followed Lila and Dorlath, Clary walked beside Brenna.  "Have you always known that you had the Sight?"

"The what?"  Brenna had never heard of 'the Sight' before.

"Were you always able to see demons and supernatural creatures?"

Brenna shook her head.  "I don't think so.  Well, maybe.  Sometimes I'd go somewhere and see something out of the corner of my eye, but then I'd look again and there was nothing there.  It wasn't until I moved to Ireland for a few months that I started seeing fairies.  Although I don't think I've ever seen a behemoth before."

"Jace and I… we're Shadowhunters.  We fight demons.  Behemoths can be difficult to kill though.  We were going to get backup, but somehow we ended up here -- wherever this is.  I never saw the Shadow world until a few years ago though."

"I wonder what's up with those two."  Patrick nodded in the direction of the elf and the human in front of them.

Clary shook her head.  "I don't know.  I've never met an elf before, although I do know some fairies, and I've been to another world before.  We should probably be wary."

The light was dimming, and Brenna could hardly see.  Lila and Dorlath acted like they could see perfectly fine.

"Clary, do you need a night vision rune?"  Jace held out a stele.

"What's a night vision rune?" Brenna asked.

Clary pulled a bright stone out of her pocket. It lit the area around them.  "Don't need one, I have my witchlight."

"Even better."  Jace grinned.

Clary looked at Brenna and Patrick.  "We put runes on our skin to help us do different things."  She held out her arm for them to see.  It was covered with marks that looked like tattoos.  "Different runes can help us fight better, be more dexterous, see in the dark.  But mundanes, non-Shadowhunters like you, can't get runes, so using witchlight is better."

They exited the forest and entered a clearing where a few large tents were set up, with poles set up sporadically around the camp that held lanterns.  A couple of people that looked like guards were standing around.

"So if you're a duchess, where's your castle?" Brenna asked.  Lila turned around and glared at her.

" _I_ don't live here.  Dorlath's parents do."

They walked to a small cottage and Lila quietly tapped on the door.  A lady with light brown hair answered.  "I see you have guests."

"We need to know where these people came from."  Dorlath looked behind him.

"Come inside and be quiet.  You don't want to wake up your little sister, and it's cold outside."

The room was small and sparsely decorated, with a small table, a couple of cushions on the floor, and a stove along one end of the wall.  Brenna wondered why a duchess would stay at a place like this.  Or maybe she was staying in the tents outside.

"Sit."  The woman's tone was different than Lila's, inviting rather than commanding.  There weren't too many places to sit, so Brenna found herself sitting on a cushion next to Patrick.  She hadn't been this close to him in a while.  She found herself smiling at him.

The woman closed her eyes, as if she were listening to someone from far away.  She sighed with annoyance and looked at Lila.  "These four are from another world.  They need to go back."

Lila's crossed her arms.  "What do you mean, another world?  Somewhere farther than Evotna?"

"You could say that.  They're from a place you couldn't even fathom if you tried.  A place where not even Drugar exists."

"What's Drugar?" Jace asked.  He was sitting on a cushion next to Clary, with his arm around her back.

"It's the god of this universe."  She stared at Jace for a moment.  "You've been to other worlds before, haven't you?"

Jace and Clary nodded.

"I can send you back, but I'll need the horn from a malicorn."

"What's a malicorn?" Patrick asked.

"A few thousand years ago, one of the Erenyan kings -- Erenya is where we are right now -- was visited by a trader from the south that brought unicorns."

"Unicorns don't exist," Clary interjected.

"Not in our world," Jace replied.

"Here, they exist.  Anyway, the king kept them at his castle and bred them, but he was evil, and unicorns are generally good.  He bred the good out of them.  I'm sure that some of the magical experiments he conducted on them didn't help either.  They became malicorns, or evil unicorns.  Eventually, he couldn’t even keep them on the castle grounds anymore, so he had to free them.  A few remain near the Kefnor sea."  She looked at Brenna and the other three.  "It's not really a sea though.  It's an ocean."

Lila looked at Dorlath.  "I guess we need to help them."

"Of course we're helping them," Dorlath scoffed.

Lila looked at the rest of the group.  "You'll want to get some rest.  You can stay in my tent.  Unless you want to sleep on the floor with Dorlath's younger sisters in his parent's bedroom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> There are five chapters total. The story is finished, but I'll probably only publish about one chapter per day because I still have to do a little editing before I hit publish.
> 
> Credit goes to Laini Taylor for giving me the idea for the malicorn with this Twitter thread: https://twitter.com/lainitaylor/status/1062570626940985345


	3. Save the Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The travelers run into something unexpected on the road and have to fight.

Brenna couldn't sleep.  It's not that the tent wasn't comfortable -- even though Lila and Dorlath had the actual bed, somehow there managed to be enough cushions and blankets for four unexpected guests on top of that -- but she wasn't expecting to be in some strange universe when she woke up that day.

Evidently, Jace and Clary didn't seem to think that teleporting into an alternate universe was anything out of the ordinary, as they were already soundly sleeping.

She noticed that Patrick was wide awake as well.  He was staring at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this," Brenna whispered.

He laughed quietly.  "Why does it always seem like whenever we're together we go on an adventure?  I don't mind though.  I missed the excitement."

She reached over and grabbed his hand.  "I missed you."

Patrick smiled at her.  "I missed you too."

 

"Breakfast is done, Miss."  An elderly lady had opened the curtains to the tent, waking Brenna up.

Lila was sitting up, her purple hair tangled.  "Thank you, Julienne."  She rubbed her eyes.  "Could you make sure that we get horses ready so we can leave after we eat?  We'll need weapons too."

"Yes, Your Grace."

Brenna looked at her in amazement.  Even though Lila had introduced herself as a duchess yesterday, the small house they had visited and sleeping in a tent seemed incongruous to her evident nobility.  Still, it seemed as if everybody in the camp treated her with a great deal of reverence.

"All right, let's get breakfast!"  Next to her, everybody else was rubbing the sleep from their eyes as well.  "The sooner we can kill a malicorn, the sooner we can send you home."

"Have you ever fought a malicorn?" Jace asked.

Lila narrowed her eyes at him.  "No, have you?"

"Unicorns don't exist in our world."

"Well then, we've got equal experience."  She examined his clothes, which were the same ones that he was wearing when he arrived in this world.  "I take it you know how to fight?"

Jace pulled a dagger out of his waistband.  "Clary and I do.  We're Shadowhunters."  He glanced over at Patrick and Brenna.  "I don't know about the mundanes though."

"Do you know how insulting that sounds?"  Brenna frowned.  "Patrick and I know how to fight.  We fought fairies before."

"Good."  Lila looked like she wanted to roll her eyes.

"Let's stop fighting and get breakfast."  Dorlath looked annoyed.  "Since we're all going to have to work with each other, let's try not to get under each other's skin."

Brenna hadn't been camping in years, but she never had food like this while camping.  The table was piled high with eggs, sausage, toasted bread with strawberry jam, and other foods that she couldn't identify but tasted great.

"We're not taking any servants so eat well now," Lila suggested.  "The food won't be nearly as good once we get on the road."

"I don't think most of us have servants anyway," Clary remarked.  "But neither do we live in a place where people still use outhouses."

"We don't have outhouses in the castle either," Lila commented.  "But I'm sure that Dorlath's family wouldn't want their waste sitting right outside their house."

"Our toilets take everything and flush it far away from us," Jace commented.  "Maybe they send it to the fairy realms."

Brenna rolled her eyes.  "I'm pretty sure that's not where it goes.  And do we have to talk about this while we're trying to eat?"

 

By the time they had finished breakfast, the horses were ready to go.  Clary and Jace already had daggers on them, but they accepted swords from Lila's supply wagon.  She offered shortswords and daggers to Patrick and Brenna.  Brenna felt a little strange, being armed like this for a horseback ride through the forest, but she had no clue what she was getting into, since she had never been to this land before.

"Do people normally get into fights while riding through the forest?" Brenna asked, after they had been riding for a while.

"There are some brigands," Dorlath said.  "Wild animals.  And then of course, if we run into the king's men…"

"Let's just say the king and I are not on good terms right now," Lila laughed.

Dorlath held his hand out. "Quiet!"  He looked around.  "Get off the road.  Now!"

Brenna didn't understand what was going on, but she pulled her horse off the road anyway.  After they had sufficiently left the path, Dorlath handed his horse's reigns to Lila, as well as his shortsword.  He dismounted and began to walk in the direction of the road.

"What's he doing?" Brenna asked.

"Scouting," Lila whispered.  "He's a good spy."

They waited while the horses quietly ate vegetation.  They couldn't see the road from their vantage point, but they could hear as a large, loud group of people passed by.

A few minutes later, Dorlath returned, frowning.  "They had a wagon full of children," he whispered.  "We should go after them."

"Why?" Brenna asked.

Dorlath looked at her.  "The children in the back of that wagon are destined for one of three fates.  They'll be taken to use as slaves, they'll be killed for some sort of medical experiments, or they'll be hunted for sport.  Would you like to stop them, or let the children die or be enslaved?"

Brenna remembered when she helped Saoirse back when she lived in Ireland.  The poor girl might have died without her and Patrick protecting her.  She couldn't let an entire wagonload of kids perish.  She looked down.  "We should stop them."

"There were four guards at the front.  We only have to take them down."  Dorlath smiled a crooked smile.

"We can take four guards," Jace said.  He turned to Clary and took out his stele.  Brenna watched with curiosity as they started drawing on each other.

As they approached the road, Brenna felt her heart start racing.  Even though she'd put herself into dangerous situations before, her normal life wasn't very exciting.  She knew that what they were doing was a little reckless, but she knew this was the right thing to do.

Next to her, Patrick squeezed her hand and smiled.  "Are you ready?"

"It'll be just like old times."

Dorlath looked at them.  "Lila, you should go ahead with Jace and Clary and confront them.  I'll stay behind with Brenna and Patrick and will turn them into a pincushion if you run into any trouble."

"You plan to shoot arrows in our direction?" Jace asked incredulously.

"I'm an expert shot."

"It's a good plan," Lila agreed.  "If he wasn't an expert marksman, do you think I'd let him shoot arrows in my direction?  Do you think he'd risk it?"

Jace shook his head.  Brenna didn't know what Lila and Dorlath were to each other, but they were evidently close.

It didn't take long for their horses to catch up to the slow wagons.  Brenna saw the soldiers turn around as she saw them approach.

"Halt in the name of the king!" One of the guards shouted.

"We don't follow the king's law in this part of the forest."  Lila's horse didn't even slow.  Jace and Clary flanked her.

"Well, you should."  Even from her vantage point, Brenna could see the menacing look on his face.

She felt an arrow whiz past her face.  One of the guards behind the one that was speaking tumbled off his horse.

She looked at Dorlath, who shrugged.  "He was reaching for a bow," he exclaimed.

Evidently, he actually _was_ a good shot.

"Let the children go, and we'll let you peacefully leave our forest," Lila commanded.

The man laughed.  "I'm sorry, but this is the King's Forest, and these children belong to the king."

"Not any more."  Lila had her sword out and approached the man.  Jace and Clary had theirs out as well.  Brenna kept her hand on her sword as she tried to follow the action as they sliced their swords through the air, causing her ears to ring with the sound of metal on metal as swords clashed, but the movement was just too fast to keep track of.  Eventually, all three of their opponents were stabbed with fatal wounds and fell off their horses, dead.

"I need an iratze," Brenna heard Clary say to Jace.  Brenna didn't know what an iratze was, but evidently it involved them drawing on each other again.

Lila jumped off her horse and started searching through the dead men's pockets.  She found a key in the pocket of the man who had been their spokesperson, then went to unlock the wagon.

The children cheered as she opened the lock.  There were about twenty of them total, all about eleven years old.  Some of them gave Lila hugs.

Brenna could see that Lila was bleeding.  "You are free to go," Lila told them, "I don't know if you'll be welcomed in your villages, but you can go there if you wish.  If you want to come work for me, you can.  Up the road a ways in Hwyl is a camp.  Find Kimba and tell him that Lila sent you.  He'll take care of you."

The children looked at each other in confusion for a minute, and then started walking along the road towards the duchess's camp.

Dorlath looked at Lila when she rode back to the group.  "You're bleeding, love," he said.

"It's barely a scratch."  She waved her hand dismissively.  Dorlath reached into his saddlebags and took out a strip of cloth and some herbs and bandaged her up.

Brenna looked at Clary and Jace.  "You didn't even get scratched," she marveled.

"We have healing runes," Clary explained.  "We were injured, but they've already worked."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated.


	4. The Malicorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The six adventurers fight the malicorn.

Clary let Brenna and Patrick borrow her witchlight so they could take a walk by themselves.  It seemed to her that the two couples wanted their privacy, at least for a while.  They found a mossy patch of ground next to a rock to sit against.

"Does it bother you that we always end up in danger when we're together?"  Brenna was afraid she might be imposing on Patrick again.

He smiled.  "I like our adventures.  I'm thinking maybe I should move to New York and see if I can become a Shadowhunter myself."

Brenna laughed.  "I don't think it works that way."

Patrick took her hand.  "I don't know how it works, but maybe I should move to New York anyway."

She hoped the witchlight wasn't bright enough to see her blush.  "Why is that?"

"I've missed you, Brenna Morgan."

"I've missed you too."

He put his hand on her cheek.  She could feel his callouses on her face.  "I never thought I'd leave Ireland."  His voice was quiet.  "I can transfer to NYU, you know.  Or maybe another college.  If I can play Gaelic football, I'm sure I could take up another sport at an American college."

She looked down.  "It's too soon to think about something like that."

"Too soon for what?  I've missed you ever since you left."  He kissed her softly on her cheek.  "I know the long-distance thing didn't work out, but perhaps it would be better if it wasn't long distance?"

"I can't ask you to move."

"College is supposed to be the time when we try new things.  Go new places."  He looked around.  "Even if those new places aren't even in our own universe."

Brenna had to laugh at that.  "I wonder if there are fairies in this universe."

"I don't know.  Just because I haven't seen any yet, doesn’t mean they don't exist.  After all, they do have evil unicorns."

 

They woke up early the next day and started riding.  Brenna felt sore from riding all day yesterday, but she didn't complain.  Nobody else seemed to be bothered.  Lila said that they would get there later that day, so she tried not to think about it too much.

"What should we expect when we get there?" Patrick asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Lila replied.  "Maybe one of the malicorn will be the one to find us.  They _are_ evil."

"That's comforting."  Jace was riding next to Clary.  "I suppose we've probably run into worse before."

They were all armed, but Brenna still felt apprehensive.  After her adventures with the fairies with Patrick when she lived in Ireland, she knew not to underestimate her potential opponents.  On more than one occasion, she had found herself entering into a situation she thought would be safe which didn't turn out that way.

They stopped for a lunch of stale bread and dried meat.  It didn't taste very good, but it was filling.  After seeing the way Lila's servants interacted with her, Brenna was surprised the duchess didn't complain.  Perhaps she had been on this sort of adventure before.

Towards early afternoon, Brenna began to hear the roar of the ocean.  Lila stopped and turned towards them.  "We're almost there," Lila announced.  "Be ready to fight if necessary."

Clary moved her horse towards Jace, and they started writing on each other with their steles.  They looked up when they were done.  "Ready," Clary announced.

They rode their horses cautiously on.

 

_Brenna Morgan._   Brenna heard a voice in her mind.  _I know you've come to harm me._

She couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, but she knew that the voice in her mind was from a malicorn.  She wondered if they were anything like fairies, full of trickery and deceit.  Probably.

Looking around, Brenna could tell that the others had received telepathic messages as well.

"You terrorize this place," Lila shouted.  "Nobody can live here because of your kind."

_Brenna, your elf friend lies.  We were taken here through no fault of our own._

Yes, the malicorn were taken here, but that didn't mean that they weren't bothersome pests now.

Brenna placed her hand on the hilt of her sword.  Even though she had been in a few fights in her life, she had never fought from horseback.  She didn't know if she should dismount or not.  What was the best way to fight a horse-like creature, anyway?

It stepped out of the clearing.  The malicorn was a magnicent creature.  It looked like a large white horse with a spiral horn protruding from its forehead.  Unlike the playful pictures of unicorns that she had seen before, the malicorn had malevolent red eyes.

_You've been warned, human._

Lila had her sword out and began to charge at the creature.  Dorlath already had his bow out.  Brenna didn't know whether to hang back or to join in the fight.

The malicorn reared back as an arrow hit its side.  It snorted loudly.  Brenna feared that its hooves would land on Lila and crush her.

Lila stopped the progress of her horse in order to avoid being crushed.  When he landed on his hooves, Lila continued to charge, sword out.

Brenna cautiously rode her horse forward.  Evidently, her horse had seen battle before, as it didn't shy away from the fight that was beginning.

Lila's horse reared back just as the malicorn did.  Their hooves clashed.  Lila held on tightly and could barely stay on the horse.  The malicorn kicked at her horse.  It kicked again, hitting Lila in the shoulder.  She was knocked off the horse.

Brenna couldn't stay out of the fight any longer.  She urged her horse forward, but before she reached the malicorn, she felt a powerful beam of energy hit her.  Although Brenna tried to hold onto her horse's reigns, she couldn't hold on tightly enough.  The energy forced her off her horse, and she felt herself sail through the air onto the ground.  The last thing she remembered thinking, other than the intense pain that she felt, was that malicorn fought back with magic as well as their bodies.

 

Brenna's head hurt.  She felt a cold cloth on her forehead and smelled the metallic smell of blood in her nose.  She felt a warm fire nearby; the crackling sound gave her comfort.  It took all the effort she could muster to open her eyes.

Patrick was leaning over her, pressing a cloth to her forehead.

He looked over his shoulder.  "She's waking up."

Brenna tried to sit up, but Patrick stopped her.  "Rest, for now.  We're safe."

Her entire body ached, so she obeyed.  The rest of the group, other than Lila, who was lying on a blanket on the other side of the fire, circled around her.  "Did we get - the malicorn?"

Clary sat down at her side.  "We have the horn.  For some reason, you received the brunt of his magical attack.  We're okay."

The two Shadowhunters looked unharmed.  Brenna could see bandages poking out of Lila's clothing.  Dorlath had a few bandages on his arms.

Brenna laughed, which made her back spasm.  "It looks like you weren't even in a fight," she told Clary.

"It's our iratzes."  Clary held out her stele.  "One of the advantages to being a Shadowhunter.  The downside is that it won't save you from everything.  Most Shadowhunters end up dying young anyway."

"Are there any other malicorn in the area?"

"I don't think so."  Lila rolled to her side.  "We'll have to ride out of the area for a bit before we make camp for the night.  I'm sorry, but I don't want to spend the night here."

Brenna nodded.

Clary turned around and tended to something on the fire.  She was making tea.  "When you're able, you should drink this.  It will help bring healing."

Brenna tried to sit up again.  This time, Patrick helped her.  She cupped her hands around the warm mug Clary placed in her hands.

The tea smelled of cinnamon and some herbs that Brenna couldn't place.  It wasn't the best tasting tea in the world, but she suspected its job was to heal, not provide comfort to her tastebuds.

Dorlath looked nervously around the area.  "We should leave soon.  I don't want to be here after nightfall, even if we set up a watch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably won't be publishing tomorrow, but I'll probably finish Sunday. Thanks for reading!


	5. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brenna, Patrick, Jace and Clary return home.

The ride back to Dorlath's hometown took longer than the trip to the ocean.  Even still, Brenna ached all over, even though she wasn't about to mention it to any of her companions.

When they arrived back in Hwyl, it was midday.  Dorlath's mom was standing at the door to her cottage, as if she was expecting them.  _Dorlath did say she was a seer_ , Brenna thought.

Lila handed her the malicorn horn, and Brenna watched as she went through the doorway and started grinding it into powder.  Brenna wondered what she was going to do with it.

"I guess you'll be going back soon," Lila said.  She seemed to have warmed up to them in the past week.  "We'll miss you.  You'd make fine soldiers here."

Jace wrinkled his nose.  "No offense, but I'll be happy to get back to New York.  I miss hot showers.  I know I don't smell _that_ bad, but I'm sure girls appreciate me more when I'm cleaner."

Clary pushed him playfully in the shoulder.  "What girls are you talking about?  I hope the only girl around here you're trying to impress is me."

He smiled at her.  "Of course I don't _try_ to impress other girls, but I can't help it, can I?"

A large blonde teen approached them.  "Your Grace, welcome back!"

"Kimba!"  Lila smiled at him.  "Did the kids get here safely?"

He nodded.  "Most of them wanted to stay with us.  Glenna took them back to the castle.  I told them they would be free to leave if they ever wanted to."

"Thank you."  She kissed him on the forehead.  "I'm glad to hear they are safe."

Brenna was happy to hear the children were safe as well.  She wondered what kind of a world Lila and Dorlath lived in, where children were rounded up and enslaved or killed?

Dorlath's mom stepped outside the doorway, holding a steaming cup of tea.  She looked at Clary.  "You brought everybody here, right?"

Clary nodded.

"Once you drink this, you'll be able to create another portal that will take you back to your own world.  I know you've been here for about a week, but you'll arrive in your own world at the same time as you left."

"Does this mean we're going to have to face that behemoth again?" Jace asked.

Dorlath's mom smiled.  "You don't have to go back to the exact _location_ ," she said.  "Just the same time."

"I should portal us into the institute."

Jace eyed Clary warily.

"They already have the Sight.  It's not like they wouldn’t see it if they ever drove by.  This way we can get Isabelle and Simon to help us.  Maybe we can call Luke and Mom before we go get rid of it."

"Fine."

Clary took the cup of tea and drank it.  She took a deep breath, then took out the stele and drew a symbol in the air.  In response, a silver portal appeared.

"You first."  She motioned to Brenna and Patrick.

Brenna stepped through the portal.  This time, instead of finding herself in a strange forest, she was in a large room full of beds.  She could tell that she was somewhere back in her own world.

Patrick followed quickly after her, and they were joined by Clary and Jace.  The portal closed behind them.

A girl with long black hair was staring at them.

"Who are they?" she asked.  Her hand was on her hip.

"Isabelle, this is Patrick and Brenna.  They went on a little adventure with us."  Jace smiled at her.

Isabelle rolled her eyes.  "Must you always bring mundanes home?"

"Last time I brought a mundane home she turned out to be a Shadowhunter, remember?  They have the Sight, at least."

"We don't have time to bicker."  Clary gave them a serious look.  "There's a behemoth running down Manhattan Avenue that needs to be stopped!"

"What are we waiting for then!"  Isabelle's bracelet seemed to slither around her wrist on her own and turned into a whip.  "Let's go!"

Brenna started to follow them, but Clary turned around.  "You stay here.  You may have the Sight, but you're not trained to fight demons.  Church can show you to Maryse.  Have her look at your wounds."

"Church?"

"The cat."

Brenna looked down and a grey cat was rubbing against her legs.

"He seems to like you," Clary commented.  "He usually doesn't like anybody."

 

"I'm definitely transferring to NYU this fall," Patrick announced.  "Or if I don't get into NYU, one of the other colleges in this area.  Or, maybe we can take Clary and Jace up on their offer and study to ascend to become Shadowhunters."

After Clary, Jace, and Isabelle had returned from taking care of the behemoth, Clary mentioned to them that it was possible to become Shadowhunters through the process of ascension.  Brenna didn't know if that would be a good idea, although it did have something of an appeal to it.

They were both sitting on Brenna's bed in her dorm room, holding hands.  "I'm going to miss you between now and then."  She smiled and looked up at him.  "I can visit you during Spring Break though, right?  And you don't have to wait until school starts to come either."

Patrick put his hand on the back of her neck.  "I wish Ireland wasn't so far away.  Then I could come for long weekends too."

He pulled her close and kissed her, and she kissed him back.  She was going to miss him.  Again.  Brenna wondered what might have happened if they hadn't gone on that adventure together.  It seemed to have brought them together.

"You'll stop by tomorrow before you go to the airport, right?"  Brenna didn't want him to leave without saying one final goodbye.

"Of course.  And I'll call you as soon as I get to Ireland."

"I don't care what time it is when you land, okay?"

His hazel eyes were solemn.  "I don't want to lose you again."

"I don't want to lose you again either."

Brenna smiled.  She didn't know what kind of adventures lie ahead, but she was happy that she would be going on them with Patrick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story. I hope you liked it. I had fun putting these characters together. Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
